God Hates Us
by A Scream Within the Void
Summary: Twenty-six years ago Grade 9, Class 3 made they're classroom welcome to the dead. As a result a curse was put on the class. Every year there's always one extra desk, if they don't even out the numbers people will die. So every year one person is ignored to even the numbers. But when Kimura Koichi starts school he acknowledges the ignored, setting off the curse. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Another, only my OCs.

Chapter 0: The Other

Warnings: Character death

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over Yomiyama. A girl with golden blonde hair sat on a bench under an overhang, kicking her legs back and forth slowly. There was an eyepatch covering her left eye, leaving only one blue eye for the world to see. "Hey there, got some time?" A high school boy, about sixteen, stopped in front of her with a sort of a smirk on his face. "Wanna go have some fun?" He wiggled an eyebrow for extra emphasis. Getting no response he blinked and waved a hand in front of the girl's face.

"Do you know what a doppelganger is?" the blonde asked out of the blue, not averting her eyes from the sun rise. The boy blinked a few times, staring at her clearly perplexed.

"Doppel…?" He almost raised an eyebrow, but with his confusion apparent, he decided against it. The girl looked down to the ground.

"Another me or you," she stated, sounding fairly sure of herself. The boy made a confused noise. Footsteps came into earshot. "They say those who see a doppelganger meet bad ends." Her gaze stayed fixed on the ground.

"What are you talk—" the boy began, hearing footsteps, glancing over he cut off mid-sentence. A girl was walking towards them. Blonde hair, eyepatch covering her left eye, and one blue eye showing. She was completely identical to the girl sitting in front of him. He looked between the two in disbelief. Horror filled his eyes and the bag that had been over his shoulder, fell to the ground. WIth shaky hands he picked it back up, his gaze not leaving the new arrival. He turned on his heel and ran.

"What's going on?" The new arrival turned to the other girl with an eyebrow raised. The sitting girl started giggling before standing up and facing her twin.

"Awesome!" she laughed, her whole body shaking with her laughter. "Did you see his face, Mayumi?" She couldn't stop laughing and the other girl, Mayumi, couldn't help but flash an amused smile. "I knew you were going to arrive soon, so I thought I'd tell him a little story." Her laughter stopped but the amusement was apparent in her tone. "But he totally ran away with it." She pointed towards the fading figure of the frightened male.

"What happened to your eye?" Mayumi leaned forward staring at the eyepatch, concern creeping into her voice.

"I think they called it a stye." The other blonde chuckled lightly. "My eyelid's all swollen up." She sighed, toying with her hair. Mayumi lifted the eyepatch up with a ghost of a smile, before breaking off into giggles.

"Looks like it's almost healed." Mayumi stopped laughing.

"Well yeah." The other girl sounded slightly offended. "It's still a bit awkward." She brought her hand up and touched the eyepatch. Mayumi pulled her hand into her's.

"I'm sorry, Akemi." And with those words the two walked hand in hand down the path opposite of where the boy ran.

* * *

Mayumi and Akemi stood side by side on the mall escalators. Their hands no longer interlocked, Akemi glanced over at Mayumi. "We'll be third year's next month."

"Yeah," Mayumi gave a slight nod. "We'll be fifteen years old, too." Akemi looked over at Mayumi with a confused look.

"Is that bad?" Mayumi made eye contact with her.

"No, it doesn't matter." Mayumi sighed. "Entrance exams are coming up, though."

"Don't remind me," Akemi moaned with an unpleasant look on her face. Mayumi giggled at her twin's strife. The escalator came to a stop and the two headed towards a clothing store. Akemi was holding a orange and yellow striped sweater looking shirt with deep consideration. "This one's a bit too flashy," she declared with finality. Holding up a brown plaid dress to her twin she sighed. "Too plain."

"Really, I don't dislike it," Mayumi commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You're buying it for me, aren't you?" Akemi giggled.

"No, silly, for me." Akemi chuckled. "This is easier than looking in a mirror, don't you think?" Mayumi brought her finger up to her fist up to her chin and let out a understanding sort of sigh.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." She grabbed a white and purple dress from a rack and held up to Akemi. "You don't want silhouettes, right?"

"Yeah, I hate the way they fit me." Akemi sounded slightly amused.

"Oh?" Akemi put back the plaid dress back and pulled out a yellow dress.

"Lame."

"You're mean," Mayumi shot back.

"Am I?" The two girls started giggling. They put the two dress back and pulled out two more. They held the dressed up to each other. Akemi made a surprised sound.

"This," Mayumi stated.

* * *

Mayumi stood in front of the mirror and jumped slightly when Akemi put her hands on her shoulders and peered over, looking into the mirror herself. The two were wearing almost identical dresses. Akemi was wearing a white dress with a yellow crisscrossing belt and a yellow cardigan with blue on the collar. Mayumi's was white with a blue crisscrossing belt and a navy blue cardigan with red around the collar. "It's like "Which one of us is the real one?" right?" The two looked at each other and chuckled a little.

Akemi reached over and removed Mayumi's eyepatch. "Oi, what are you doing?" Mayumi looked uncomfortable.

"Look at me." Mayumi's blue and artificial red eye looked up at discomfort didn't fade. "That reminds me, you said you can see something with that, right?"

"Yeah," Mayumi answered.

"See anything on me?" Akemi asked pointing towards herself. Mayumi looked at her and gave a small smile.

"No, nothing." Akemi nodded and hummed in agreement.

"That eye really is pretty." Akemi smiled at her sister. "With how it's a different colour and everything." Mayumi blushed. "It's called heterochromia, isn't it?" Mayumi nodded.

"Odd-eye, too." Akemi started toying with her hair again.

"It's a shame you keep it covered up." Akemi frowned a little, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You're so much more beautiful without the patch." She put her hands on Mayumi's cheeks with a smile. Mayumi chuckled.

"What a roundabout way of calling yourself beautiful." She brought a finger up to Akemi's cheek and gave it a soft poke. Akemi moved her hands away and the two giggled. Akemi put her hands on Mayumi's shoulder again. The two turned to face the mirror.

"Can't deny that." Akemi looked over at her twin and the two started laughing.

* * *

After buying the dressed the two found themselves at a shooting booth. Akemi was pointing the faux rifle at one of the prizes. The cork that shot out bounced back and hit her on her head. Akemi stood up holding her head and Mayumi giggled a little. Akemi picked the cork up and tossed it at a teddy bear, causing it to fall. Giving a cheer she looked over at the man running the booth. "That one mister." She pointed at the one she knocked over. The man shook his head. "Aw, why not?"

The two shortly left the booth and went to get ice cream. "No fair, it was so cute too." Akemi complained as Mayumi took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Your definition of cute is a little off base, Akemi." Mayumi sighed.

"Really?" Akemi sounded surprised. Mayumi looked over at one of the panda toys and pointed at it.

"Is that cute?"

"No it's plain."

"Oh." Mayumi pointed at a beat up, patchwork elephant toy. "Then how about that elephant?"

"It's cute!" Akemi exclaimed.

"I don't get you." Mayumi sighed. Akemi sighed.

"I want to go to a real amusement park someday."

"Let's go to one then."

"Next week?" Mayumi looked away.

"My mother's going to a doll exhibition in Tokyo next week," Mayumi sighed. "So I have to mind the house."

"That's it!" Akemi exclaimed excitedly. "If your mother's not home, she won't mind if I come over, right?"

"No she won't."

* * *

The next week rolled by quickly. Akemi was standing outside the doll shop that was below Mayumi's house. She was looking at one of the doll's. "I just got here," she said into the phone. "Yeah I'm right outside." She sighed. "I can't believe it's snowing in April. What a pain." Mayumi opened the shop door and let Akemi in.

"You're so lucky you're surrounded by beautiful dolls all day." Akemi sighed, admiring the dolls.

"Siblings are the second degree of relationship, aren't they?" Mayumi asked as they headed further into the store. Akemi looked over at Mayumi with a confused look.

"Degree of relationship?" Akemi paused. "Oh yeah, that thing." She turned to face her sister completely. "Parents are first, grandparents are second and siblings are also second, right?"

"I figured," Mayumi replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"People were talking about it today in me new class." Akemi let out a confused hum.

"So how is it?" Akemi asked. "Any cute boys?"

"I don't think so." Mayumi sighed. "It's a bit of a weird class really."

"Weird?" Akemi's interest was sparked.

"How do I put it?" Mayumi looked away from her sister. "It's like they're cursed or something."

"Huh? Cursed?"

"Yeah." Mayumi gave a slight nod. "I've heard rumours." Akemi laughed.

"That is weird." She sighed. "What a shame. No cute boys, huh?" She tilted her head to the side. "Should I introduce you to some?"

"Some what?" Mayumi blinked in confusion.

"Some boys." Akemi got really close to Mayumi's face. "You don't any so." Mayumi laughed, moving away.

"No thanks." Mayumi headed towards the stairs. "You sound like you're my grandmother trying to marry me off."

"Grandmother." Akemi sounded offended, all the while following her sister down the stairs. "I've never been here before so, it's like, wow." Akemi looked around the room before her eyes landed on a doll. The doll was blindfolded with blonde hair and no clothes. "Who's this? So pretty!" Mayumi joined her.

"This one?" Akemi giggled and flashed a smile. Mayumi returned the smile.

"Did Aunt Natsuko make this?" The two were standing in front of a doll that resembled Mayumi.

"Yeah." Mayumi nodded.

"Mayumi."

"What is it?" Mayumi cocked her head to the side.

"Mother still hopes you can forgive her."

"Aunt Aiko?"

"She's not your aunt! Call her mother," Akemi snapped, sending a sharp glare back at her twin.

"There's nothing to forgive." Mayumi looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with the younger girl.

"Mother still thinks of you as her daughter." Akemi looked at the ground as well. "She really wants to see you." Akemi sighed. "But she is indebted to Aunt Natsuko for taking you in." Another sigh. "And knows it's wrong to send you away." Akemi balled her fists. "So she can't say so." She unclenched them. "I'm sure she's suffering." Turning to face the other girl with a smile. "So please?"

"I don't blame her for anything." Mayumi locked eyes with the other girl.

"Great." Akemi grinned.

"Besides if we're talking about guilt mother feels the same way." Mayumi sighed. "She took her twin sister's baby girl." Tilting her head slightly she averted her gaze. "But what she fears most is something else."

"Something else?" Akemi sounded greatly confused.

"She fears I might run away to live with my biological mother."

"Is that why she doesn't allow you to meet me?" Mayumi nodded.

"I sorta understand how she feels." Both girls looked down to the ground, not wanting to meet each other's gaze. Akemi sighed and Mayumi let out a short gasp. "You're not used to a place like this, so you'd better not stay here." Mayumi grabbed her hand and started dragging her back towards the stairs. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Why not?"

"These dolls are hollow, you see."

* * *

"It's huge and so pretty!" Akemi exclaimed the moment they entered Mayumi's bedroom.

"Is it?" Mayumi asked, sounding surprised.

"My room is just a tiny tatami-covered hole with a mattress!" Akemi started climbing the ladder leading up to the small loft area that held Mayumi's bed. "This is so nice," she exclaimed with excitement. "I wish I had a room like this." She ran and flopped face-first onto the bed.

"Come on, you're not a little girl anymore." But there was a hint of amusement in Mayumi's voice.

"Don't act like you're older than me." Akemi pushed herself off and pulled Mayumi onto the bed with her. "We're twins we're the same age." She pinned her wrists to the bed. Mayumi switched position so she was pinning Akemi to the bed.

"The one who's born first is older," she declared.

"Nope!" The two started wrestling until Akemi was pinning her to the bed again, straddling her hips. "I say the one who's strongest is older."

"No way," Mayumi protested, struggling to free herself from the other girl's grip.

"So I guess that would be me." Akemi grinned and giggled.

"That hurts," Mayumi complained, still trying to free herself. Akemi laughed.

"Bow before the strength of a working girl," Akemi declared.

* * *

Steam engulfed the bathroom and the distinct sound of dripping water filled the room. Mayumi lathered her hair in the peace of the bathroom. Akemi opened the door and entered the room wrapped in a towel, smiling all the while. "So this is what people see when they look at me." Akemi chuckled. "I didn't know I was that slim, that's a relief."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mayumi smirked. "What if I've been keeping myself slim and you've been packing on pounds?" Akemi grabbed her arm and used her free one to rub up her side and grope her.

"You little twerp," Akemi giggled. "Oh, my little girl's growing up." Mayumi struggled to free herself.

"H-hey!" Mayumi cried indignantly. Akemi laughed.

"Oh, it's alright." Akemi gave a toothy smirk. Mayumi turned the shower head on, shocking the other girl. "Ouch! Cold!" She jumped back.

"Come on Kemi-chan, what are some old pervert?" Mayumi let out an annoyed sigh. The two both got into the bathtub causing some water to pour out.

"How many times have we bathed together, again?" Akemi asked with a nostalgic smile.

"I don't remember when we were little, but it must of been two or three times," Mayumi responded with a smile as well.

"When did we start?" Akemi looked over to the window. "It was during fifth grade elementary school."

"Yeah, fifth year," Mayumi agreed. "Back when grandmother let it slip that we were twins."

"Nah, I had a vague idea already." Akemi made a swatting motion with her hand. "We looked so much alike after all."

"Yeah, I guess," Mayumi reluctantly agreed.

"I thought it was weird too," Akemi admitted. "She didn't have any baby pictures to show us." Akemi leaned forward. "But I figured she wouldn't have just thrown them out." She moved over next to Mayumi. "So I snuck in and searched the place and I found them."

"Photos?" Mayumi looked over at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, from when we were born." Akemi smiled. "We were lying right next to each other." She chuckled. "We looked exactly the same." She leaned forward with a bright grin. "I couldn't stop laughing." She looked back at Mayumi. "Oh yeah, let's go to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Which one?"

"You know the one we went to with mother."

"That was so long ago." Mayumi sighed.

"I know, right?" Akemi nodded in agreement. "Auntie got so mad then."

"Yeah." Mayumi nodded and sighed. "At the time, I didn't understand why she was so angry."

"So, let's go there." Akemi smiled again. Mayumi couldn't say no to that smile.

"Sure."

* * *

That night after the lights went out Akemi started questioning her. "So is there anybody you like, Mayumi?"

"No, you?"

"Well, yeah, actually there is."

"Really, what's he like?" Mayumi smiled in amusement.

"A normal guy." Mayumi had to laugh at that.

"Normal."

"He's usually pretty quiet." Akemi sighed. "But he's into heavy metal."

"Oh." Mayumi let out a knowing sigh. "So you like the same bands?"

"Yeah!"

"So how'd it all happen?"

"I'm not sure!" Akemi admitted.

"There must of been something, some moment."

"I don't remember." Akemi sighed.

"You don't?" Mayumi's curiosity was peaked.

"That's how love works, right?" Akemi looked over at her sister. The two started giggling.

"Oh yeah, you said you're a working girl." Mayumi changed the subject. "Do you have a job or something?"

Akemi yawned. "Yeah." She sounded tired. "At a tofu shop in the neighborhood."

"How come?"

"Mother's pretty strict with my allowance." She yawned. "She doesn't even want to pay my cell phone bills." Her eyes started slipping closed. "So I figured I'd just earn the money myself."

"You're amazing, Kemi-chan."

"And father's birthday is coming up, so."

"You're really part of a family Kemi-chan." Mayumi sighed. But Akemi had already fallen asleep. "She's asleep." She started sitting up, hair uncovering her faux eye and she gasped, shooting the rest of the way up, eyes wide. She rubbed her eye but that didn't change it. On her twin was the colour of death. "Why?"

* * *

The next morning the two wore their new dresses to the amusement park. Mayumi laughed along with her sister but she couldn't shake the memory of last night. A stingy looking guy walked in their direction and she shoved her sister to the side in fear that he would be the cause of her death. "What is it?" Akemi asked. Mayumi let out a slight gasp.

"Nothing," she fibbed. The two arrived at the amusement park at were standing outside the food court.

"That's weird," Akemi commented, looking around. "I remember it being a lot bigger than this."

"It probably looked bigger because we were smaller."

"I guess so; the unstoppable flow of time is cruel." Akemi sighed melodramatically. Akemi started walking off and Mayumi chased after her, seeing another stingy man. Akemi gave her a strange look.

"I thought you were going to get ran over," Mayumi quickly defended her case. They both looked over at a little kid driving a fake train.

"Yeah, that was real close." Akemi laughed. The two got on a roller coaster, which did nothing to ease Mayumi's nerves. With every drop she was paranoid that her sister was going to die. After the roller coaster the two got on the Ferris Wheel. "You've been acting like my big sister all day," Akemi commented as they started getting higher.

"I like doing it every now and then." Mayumi blushed. "Protecting you and stuff." Akemi chuckled.

"Safe from what?" The two locked eyes for a moment. Akemi looked back out the window. "I'm sorry, May-chan."

"Huh, about what?" Mayumi looked over at her twin.

"I'm the one they..."

Mayumi chuckled. "It's okay!"

"Just because I was born healthier." Akemi looked down at the trees. "And they let all that happen to your eye too!"

"Were you thinking this was your fault?" Mayumi seemed surprised. Mayumi moved to sit down. "What a silly idea." Mayumi moved to touch her eyepatch. "This eye was removed because it was diseased, not because I was adopted." Mayumi looked up at her with an immense amount of love shining in her eyes. "It's nobody's fault. That's why I don't blame mother or father for what happened." Akemi smiled and nodded. Akemi sat down next to her. "I used to wonder why all this had to happen to me." Mayumi sighed. "But then I figured it was the same either way."

"Either way?"

"Yeah, if you had been adopted and lost your left eye I'd be in your place suffering right now." Akemi's eyes started shimmering as if she were about to cry. "So it's alright this way." Akemi threw her arms around the other girl.

"I'm sorry, May-chan." She held her tighter. "I'm sorry." The two stood up again and made their way over to the window.

"Hey isn't that your house over there?"

"I think so." Akemi smiled. "Yomiyama's a such a small town, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The cubicle was creaking as it turned.

"All the roads lead out of town."

"You prefer big cities?"

"It's not that." She flashed a smile. "But my school…"

"Your school?"

"Yeah, I want to learn how to play an instrument."

"At a music college?"

"I'd like to."

"I hope you make it." Mayumi looked back out the window. A bird was flying. it flew into the glass. There was a shatter. Akemi fell backwards, banging the door open. She fell backwards. Mayumi shot forward and grabbed her hand as she fell. Her hand started slipping.

"I should've gone on a diet," Akemi joked.

"You're thinner than me, you'll be fine," Mayumi assured her. "I'll pull you right up."

"It's alright, Mayumi," Akemi shot back. "You'll fall too."

"No!" Mayumi shouted. "I won't let go." Mayumi was panicking. "You're—"

"Forgive me, Mayumi." Akemi let go of her sister's hand and fell. She closed her eyes and Mayumi screamed. "Huh?" Akemi stood perfectly fine on the stopping platform. "I guess I made it," she giggled.

"Thank goodness." Mayumi sighed.

"Phew, that was horrible." Akemi sighed as the two bought ice cream. After ice cream the two headed home. The sun was setting.

"I thought I was going to die but it was fun." They stood at the crossroads.

"Stop saying that good grief!" Mayumi snapped. "I almost died from fright."

"Yeah I hear you." The two laughed. "See you later." Akemi started heading up her street.

"Later." Mayumi headed for her's. Akemi hadn't made it very far when she collapsed.

* * *

"What a horrible day." Akemi sighed from her hospital bed. "But I was okay after the amusement park, right?"

"You'll get better, won't you?" Mayumi's voice dripped with concern.

"Don't look so worried all the time." Akemi chuckled. "It's called chemotherapy, I think." She smiled. "They say it can cure my leukemia."

"I know you don't have any medicine to worry about, but when it's time for the bone marrow transplant, just remember I can be a donor."

"The doctor did say you'd be the best donor." Akemi smiled at her twin. "Thanks."

"Let's go out again, after you've been discharged."

"Sure!"

"Oh, isn't our birthday coming up?" Mayumi looked at her. "What do you want as a present?"

"It's your birthday, too, you know!"

"All I want for my birthday is for you to get better!"

"That one's going to be a toughie." Akemi crossed her arms. The two started laughing. "Either way I know what I want." She brightened. "The doll I saw at your house!"

"Okay, I'll try getting it for you." Mayumi nodded with a smile.

* * *

That night all was quiet in the hospital. Akemi, breathing heavy, reached towards her dolls, desperate for help. She couldn't reach. She couldn't breath. Her arm went limp. Her life ceased.

* * *

The phone dropped the the floor. Horror filled her eyes. Her sister was gone. She quietly made her way down to the basement and grabbed the doll. She made her way to the hospital.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and he made his way in, checking to make sure his father hadn't text him. Seeing nothing he sighed. He looked back and jumped. "Oh, pardon me!" He hadn't been expecting to see a girl standing there. The elevator came to a stop on the second basement level. The morgue. "Hey, wait!" he called out to her. "What's your name?" She stopped walking in the middle of the dark hallway.

"Mayumi. Takaishi Mayumi." And she faded into the darkness of the hallway.


End file.
